


Riley's Replacement

by TheEvilFairy



Category: The Replacements (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blood, Breathplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Grimdark, Humiliation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mother/daughter incest, Nipple Piercings, Physical Abuse, Teenagers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: With the daring boys gone for the weekend, Riley's looking forward to the slumber party she's planned. But she's been forced to forget that Agent K and Tasumi have plans of their own...





	Riley's Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags somehow slipped by you, my lovelies, just be forewarned that this is a very dark and cruel tale. Proceed at your own discretion!

 

“Whew! That’s the last of it!” Dick Daring, world-renowned daredevil and stunt artist, stepped back and brushed his hands, satisfied with his handiwork. A tiny collection of luggage and an ice chest were pushed into one corner of the cavernous trailer of an 18-wheeler semi truck.

“Uh, Dad, don’t you think you might have gone a little overboard on the storage space for your trip?” Riley Daring, Dick’s adopted daughter, was standing nearby and watching. A lovely young redhead, thanks to the hot summer sun, was wearing her favorite short-sleeved yellow shirt and a pair of Capri jeans. It had been her favorite outfit last year but she had begun to outgrow it, and now the pants hugged every curve on contour of her fourteen year old body, and the shirt gave a peek of her midriff over her rainbow belt every time she moved.

“What do you mean?” Dick responded, quite perplexed. Riley just pointed behind the massive truck, where an identical truck was hitched. And behind that one, another. And another, and another, truck after truck, stretching down the street until they were out of sight.

“Oh, Sweetie, those aren’t for storing they’re for jumping! I get free snacks if I bring my own trucks to the-“

At that moment, Riley’s younger brother Todd burst out of the Daring’s home carrying his own suitcase. “The Miracle City Super-Macho Tournament of Manliness! Three days of non-stop, teeth grinding nail biting spine twisting action in the most extreme city on earth!” He dropped his bag and performed a quick air guitar riff. “It’s gonna be _awesome!_ ”

“You guys sure you don’t wanna come?” Dick asked.

“Oh, that’s quite alright dear,” an aristocratic English accent replied as Agent K, the kids’ super spy adoptive mother, followed Todd outside. She leaned against the doorframe, looking as gorgeous as ever with her long, platinum blonde hair and a black cat suit over her toned and curvaceous body. “I think Riley and I will enjoy a little girl-time while you boys are off having your fun.”

“Yeah, Tasumi and Abbey are coming over tonight for a slumber party!” Riley chimed in eagerly.

K suddenly bit her lip. “Oh dear…I’m sorry Riley, I forgot to mention. Abbey called a few hours ago. Apparently, she won’t be able to join you this weekend.”

The redhead’s face fell instantly. “What? But why?”

“Well it seems that her family was committed to attending some sort of charity gala in New York, but the invitation with the details didn’t arrive until this morning. They had to leave immediately.” K placed a hand on her daughter’s should and gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry Riley dear. But you still have Tasumi and myself! I made certain that this weekend will be free and clear, just for you.”

Riley smiled a little. “Thanks Mom.” Suddenly everyone jumped as Dick sounded the horn on the lead semi.

“We gotta get going if I’m gonna make my jump at the opening ceremony tomorrow morning!”

K walked over to the truck and jumped up to give her husband a peck on the cheek. “Of course dear. Drive safely, at least until you get to Miracle City. And do call often.”

“Bye Mom!” Todd gave his mother an enthusiastic hug and clambered into the truck’s passenger seat.

“Bye guys!” Riley waved. “Have fun! See you Monday!”

The line of trucks began to roll down the street. Riley and her mother waited for nearly ten minutes until the entire convoy was out of sight before heading back inside.

“Don’t worry Riley,” K reassured her daughter, seeing the somewhat down expression on Riley’s face. “Even without Abbey, I’m sure that you, Tasumi and I will have all the fun you can handle tonight.” Riley nodded and smiled a little as she headed upstairs to her room. A peculiar little smirk appeared on K’s lips as she watched the young teen climb the steps. “Maybe more,” the beautiful blonde murmured.

\------------------------------------------------------

As the sun began to set, Riley changed into her purple pajamas to get herself into more of a slumber party mood before going down to the living room and then the kitchen with clipboard in hand. Humming tunelessly to herself, she went over her list of preparations. “Let’s see…pizza: check. Salty snacks: check. Sugar-free snacks…” Riley stuck her tongue out at this one, but with her hyper-active reaction to sugar she couldn’t really complain _too_ much. “Check. Video games: check. Scary movies: check. Romantic movies: check. Stupid movies with cute butts… hee!…double check.” Satisfied that aside from Abbey’s absence everything was going smoothly, Riley grabbed a slice of pizza from the kitchen and went into the living room to wait for her other best friend’s arrival.

“Is everything shipshape dear?” Agent K’s voice came from above, and Riley turned to greet her mother as she came downstairs.

“All ready…for…tonight…Mom?” Riley’s eyes bulged out as she was hit with the image of her mother descending the staircase. Like Riley, K had donned her sleepwear early. Unlike Riley, K’s outfit was much more… _less_. A very short see-through black robe was pulled loosely over her shoulders. It barely stretched down to her long, shapely legs and was totally open in front, but since it was completely see-through anyway, it hardly seemed to matter. Underneath, a pair of black boyshorts with a tiny lacy trim hugged her hips, and her ample chest was cradled in a matching strapless bra that seemed to almost defy gravity in the way it lifted her already impressive ‘assets’ and thrust them forward.

“I certainly am!” K replied to Riley’s dazed question, seemingly oblivious to her daughter’s shock. She walked over to the armchair opposite the couch where Riley sat and draped herself over it, one leg dangling from the armrest. Riley noticed that in addition to everything else, her mother was also sporting a shiny pair of black patent leather pumps with at least a four-inch heel.

“Mom…!” Riley finally managed to say in a strangled tone.

For the first time K seemed to notice the young girl’s reaction. “Riley, whatever is the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

A swallow and two deep breaths returned the full power of speech to Riley’s voice. “Mom, what are you wearing?!”

Agent K blinked and looked herself over with surprise. “I just thought I’d try a little something different for our little party.” When Riley's disbelieving and disapproving expression didn’t change, K chuckled gently. “Oh come now Riley, we’re all girls here. There’s no need to be such a little prude! Now do be a dear and do me a little favor?”

Riley dug her fingers into the couch as a sense of embarrassed annoyance filled her. _I can’t let Tasumi see her like that!_ She thought frantically. _She’ll think…she’ll think…I don’t know what she’ll think! I don’t know what_ _ **I**_ _think, but I know it’s not good!_

“What is it?” she finally said, hoping that she might be able to convince her mom to change into something a little less revealing if she stayed on her good side.

Agent K yawned and stretched, her arched back causing all manner of interesting shifts to occur within the confines of her bra. Riley actually felt herself blushing and had to look away from the very nearly obscene display. “There’s a small box wrapped in brown paper in the back of the refrigerator. Fetch it for me, won’t you?”

Feeling more perplexed by the moment, Riley went into the kitchen. She had seen the box her mother was talking about, but the paper had made her think it was something from the butcher. Things had gotten weird fast, but she couldn’t imagine what her mother would need meat for at the moment. The box, however, was far too light for Riley’s guess, so she watched with interest as K tore off the paper and revealed what was inside.

“Oh, I do just _adore_ chocolate-covered cherries,” K sighed with pleasure as she opened the small box and slid out the topmost of two plastic trays, revealing five small chocolate treasures. Riley felt her eyes bulge again, but this time her mouth began to water as well. “Especially when they’re nice and cold,” K continued, popping one into her mouth and sighing again.

Riley stared with shameless desire as she saw her mother’s jaw clench slightly. Her tongue literally ached with need as she imagined the thick, cold cherry syrup breaking free of its chocolate prison and pouring into her mouth. Agent K paused as she was lifting the second candy into her mouth, glancing over at her rapt daughter. “Would you like one, Riley dear?”

Riley’s mouth fell open and her tongue lolled out as she literally panted in excitement, nodding frantically. “Yeah, yeah yeah!”

“Oh, you’re so adorable like that! Just like a little puppy!” K smiled fondly at her daughter. “Well, let’s play a little game then…you can have one, but you have to take it from me just like a little puppy would. So come along, beg!”

At the promise of sweet, sweet chocolate, Riley didn’t give a second though to playing along with her mother’s odd request. In just a moment the little redhead was kneeling in front of the chair, her hands hanging in front of her chest in the classic pose as she continued to pant eagerly.

“That’s a good girl,” K cooed, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. She held her hand out, the chocolate flat on her palm, and Riley leaned forward and plucked it from her mother’s hand with her lips. It was gone in less than a second, and all Riley felt was the sensation of the wonderful, sweet flavor in her mouth that made her positively desperate for more. She looked up at her mother pleadingly.

“Oh Riley…” Still wearing that fond smile, Agent K shook her head. “You must have barely tasted that. Now I suppose you’ll want another?”

“Oh, yes, _please_!” Riley answered with all the enthusiasm she could.

“Hmm.” K appeared to think the matter over. “Well, if you want another, you’re going to have to earn it. I think we need to raise the stakes of our little game. Now let’s see…” After another moment’s thought, her eyes lit up as if an idea had just occurred to her. “Ah, I know…little puppies don’t usually wear pajamas, do they? Take them off.”

 _That_ hit Riley like a bucket of cold water, cutting through her overwhelming desire of sugar and shocking her into a realization of how bizarre things had suddenly become. “Wha…what?”

“Take them off,” K repeated patiently. “Come on now, surely you’re wearing underwear beneath them. You simply must loosen up a little. Don’t you want this?” K held up another chocolate, waving it in front of Riley’s face just enough to let her daughter get the faintest whiff of chocolate.

Riley felt her stomach twist. She wanted the chocolate-covered cherry, she really, _really_ did. But that wasn’t all…she felt a strange, tingly sensation at the thought of doing as her mother said, and she realized it was the same tingly sensation that she got when she looked at a really cute boy, or whenever Sierra McCool would…

The redhead clamped down on that thought and pulled her concentration back to the matter at hand. _I did barely taste that first one,_ she told herself, trying to convince herself that sugar was the only thing driving her at the moment. _I_ _ **am**_ _wearing underwear. We are just girls here. What’s the big deal?_ With those thoughts both guiding and shielding her, Riley stood and unbuttoned the top, letting it fall to the floor. A moment later she stepped out of the pajama bottoms, pulling the loose fitting garment down just slightly and wiggling her narrow hips until it fell to the floor as well.

Underneath, Riley had on a simple white sleeveless undershirt and a pair of white panties with bright yellow daises all over them. K looked her up and down, and Riley blushed again. “My little girl is so modest!” K chuckled again. “Well, we did have a bargain!” Once more, she offered up a chocolate on the palm of her hand, and Riley sank down to her now bare knees to take it with her mouth again.

Even though Riley forced herself to savor the treat this time, it was still gone far too quickly. She still felt that stubborn craving, stronger than ever, overlaying another growing desire that she couldn’t exactly put a name to yet.

“Another?” Riley looked up at her mother, and saw the blonde woman smiling at her devilishly. “You know, you’ll need to pay even more for the next one.”

There was that twist in Riley’s stomach again, stronger than before. There was an almost menacing tone in her mom’s voice, and Riley suddenly felt scared, really and truly scared. Something was terribly wrong here, but her usual need for sugar and her decidedly unusual need for something she didn’t really understand kept her in place.

“What do I have to do?” Riley asked, her voice somewhat harsh because of her suddenly dry throat.

K’s smile widened slightly, just enough to show a hint of shining white teeth, and Riley felt like a rabbit being stared down by a wolf. “Now that I think about it,” K murmured, “puppies don’t usually wear underwear, either.”

Riley bit her lip. Almost without thinking about it, her hands grabbed the bottom of the undershirt and began to pull it up, but a word from K stopped her. “No no, that’s fine. Sometimes people _do_ put cute little shirts on their little lapdogs, after all. And besides,” Agent K’s smile turned absolutely sinister as her voice took on a mocking edge, “that little camisole isn’t really hiding anything worth seeing, now is it?”

Tears welled up in Riley’s eyes as she stared at K with a stricken expression on her face. Her mother knew Riley was extremely sensitive about her undeveloped her chest was! How could she say something like that? How _could_ she?! But at the same time, the redhead’s stomach gave another twist, this one stronger than ever, and a pins and needles sensation spread all over her slender form, making her feel lightheaded and breathless.

“The panties, Riley,” K’s voice cut in mildly. “Bad puppies don’t get sweets!”

“No!” Riley choked out in a strangled voice. “No! Why are you doing this?”

“Hm. I see.” K didn’t sound angry or upset in the least at Riley’s refusal. “Well if you don’t want to play I suppose I’ll just go to my room and enjoy these alone.” Not even glancing at her daughter, Agent K stood and walked to the stairs without hesitation, taking the box of chocolates with her.

Riley stared at her mother’s retreating back, tears trickling down her cheeks as she was overwhelmed with confusion, fear, desire, embarrassment…far too many emotions for the adolescent to process. “Wait!” She cried out without thinking, one arm extended towards her mother.

K stopped and turned, arms folded over her chest and one eyebrow lifted as she looked at her daughter expectantly. Riley was shaking all over as she began to cry in earnest. She stood up and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. The fabric clung damply to her peach-fuzzed sex, and she knew there was no denying the truth now; doing this was…was making her horny. Shame made her skin turn pink and red all over her body and made a fresh wave of sobs wash over her.

She stood, cupping her hands over her immature, glistening mound. For a moment she was afraid K was going to insist she take her hands away, but her mom seemed perfectly happy with things as they were. With a warm smile, she sat down on the first step of the staircase and patted the floor in front of her. “Good girl,” she praised in a gentle voice. “Now crawl over here and a good puppy will get her treat!”

Riley felt completely defeated and humiliated. Still sniffling and crying, she dropped to her hands and knees, her head dangling limply and her hair falling around her face like a warm copper curtain as she crawled towards her mother. She didn’t even want the chocolate anymore, didn’t even know why she was doing any of this. But she was, and the fact that _she_ let it get this far shamed her just enough to prevent her from stopping it now.

She didn’t even look up as K offered the sweet to her. Still, when K held her hand out to Riley’s face, the little redhead leaned forward to take it. But just before she could, K closed her hand and squeezed. The chocolate-covered cherry cracked open, spilling the small fruit and the syrupy payload. She opened her hand again, revealing the sticky remains of the little candy.

Riley looked up at her mom questioningly, but with dull certainty she knew what she was supposed to do. “Oh dear,” K said with a smirk, “how clumsy of me. I guess my little puppy will just have to lick the mess up, won’t she?”

Feeling her lip tremble and her face crumple again, Riley clenched her eyes shut tight and began licking the sweet, sticky syrup and the broken chocolate fragments from her mother’s hand with tiny strokes of her soft pink tongue. She had barely gotten started when she felt her mother’s other hand on her forehead, stopping her. “I think that’s enough,” K whispered. “It’s time.”

“Time for what?” Riley whispered back tearfully, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

“Time to remember. Riley,” K said, her voice rising in volume and authority, “Look at me.”

Riley obeyed, turning her face towards her mom’s. K stared deep into her daughter’s eyes, locking their gazes in place. The lovely blonde spy used her clean hand to reach into one cup of her bra and pulled out a small device, a tiny round metal disk with a single button, no larger than a key ring remote. “Welcome back, Riley.” K said, then she pressed the button.

Abruptly Riley’s vision began to blur and the entire room seemed to lurch to the left, causing Riley’s arms and legs to pop out from under her and sending her sprawling on her right side. Riley clapped her palms over her eyes, trying desperately not to be sick as the world spun around her in a way that was a hundred times worse than her most extreme sugar bender.

And just as suddenly as the chaos began, it ended. Everything snapped back into place and the floor felt solid against Riley’s half-naked body once again. But all of a sudden Riley remembered. She _remembered._ A flood of terrible images just poured into her mind, this same scenario, played out dozens and dozens of times, with slight variations, time and time again, ever since she and her brother had first been adopted by K and Dick. The same tears, the same humiliation…

And afterwards…Riley remembered even worse humiliation. She remembered pleasure that she hated, that made her feel filthy down to her core. And _pain_ …she remembered screaming until her voice gave out, she remembered begging this horrible, _evil_ woman, promising to do _anything_ if she would just make it stop…!

As she slowly became aware of her surroundings once the first shock of recollection began to ebb, Riley realized she was lying on her side, curled into a tight fetal position with her arms clutched in a death grip around her knees. Daring to peek up for a moment, she saw K looking down at her with a satisfied smile, relaxing against the steps.

Riley’s heart caught in her throat. _The door!_ The front door was only ten feet away. It wasn’t locked. If she could get outside…even before the thought was finished, the little redhead was moving, twisting her body around and scrambling towards freedom.

But Agent K was a super spy. Even with such a relaxed posture, her body was a coiled spring. Riley had just gotten herself turned towards the door and up on her knees when a heavy weight collided with her back, forcing her face down against the floor. She cried out in pain as K grabbed one of her wrists and twisted her arm up behind her back. With her other hand, the still-sticky one, K grabbed a rough handful of her daughter’s red locks and yanked Riley’s head roughly to the side, exposing her neck to K’s view.

K dove down and bit cruelly into the soft skin of her daughter’s alabaster neck, sucking and kissing and licking and biting. “You have _no_ idea how much I love that you still run!” Agent K groaned, her cultivated English voice thick and wet between mouthfuls. “After all this time you still fight…it makes _breaking_ you each time so much sweeter!”

With her free arm Riley clawed at the floor, screaming in frustration. Her arm flailed, trying to get to her tormentor, but with K on her back and her other arm twisted behind her there was just no way she could reach back! Agent K pulled up on Riley’s slender arm even harder, and the pain as her elbow and shoulder were twisted at the unnatural angle drove the air from the young teen’s body. Meanwhile the weight of the fully grown woman pressing down on her kept her from catching it back. She tried to scream again as K’s mouth continued to molest her neck, but all that came out was a small, strangled squeak.

A click made both mother and daughter freeze. The front door was opening! Riley held her breath as a sweet flame of hope suddenly flickered in her heart. _She went too far!_ The gleeful thought sang out in Riley’s mind. _She went too far, and she forgot about Tasumi! It’s over, it’s over, it’s over!_

Tasumi stepped inside, Riley’s beautiful Japanese best friend, wearing her usual light blue vest over a white buttoned shirt and a blue plaid schoolgirl skirt. There was a backpack thrown over one shoulder, but she quickly dropped it to the ground. Her almond-shaped eyes widened in surprise as she took in the scene on the floor in front of her. “What is going on here?” she exclaimed in her thick Japanese accent as the door began to swing shut behind her.

Desperation and the sudden hope of escape gave Riley strength that surprised both her and her mother. With one violent heave she managed to twist out from under the woman just enough. Riley caught a handful of platinum blonde hair and pulled on it as hard as she could. K yelped in surprised pain and was, just for a moment, thrown off balance. “Tasumi, the door!” Riley shouted. “Run, get help, fast!”

At the mention of the door, Tasumi glanced back over her shoulder, reached her foot back and _pushed the door closed with her heel!_ The Asian girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked down angrily. “I thought you said you wouldn’t get started until I got here!”

Those words hit Riley like a punch to the stomach. She stared at her best friend in utter disbelief as K pulled her hair from Riley’s suddenly nerveless fingers. “You’re going to pay for that, Riley dear,” Agent K murmured calmly into her daughter’s ear. The tall blonde sat back on her heels, crouching over Riley’s ass with one hand pressed firmly on the little redhead’s back to hold her in place. “We haven’t gotten started, Tasumi,” K said with a grin in her voice. “Why, we’re barely warming up.”

Tasumi looked down at Riley and saw her friend staring up with her with shock and betrayal shining in her eyes. “Aww, poor Riley.” The Japanese girl got down on her knees and ran a finger along Riley's cheek. Riley jerked back suddenly at the unexpected contact. “Whatsamatter? Not happy to see me?”

“I think she’s probably just surprised, Tasumi dear. After all, she’s not familiar with your work.”

“She’s…she’s a pop star…” Riley said in a quiet, dazed tone.

Both K and Tasumi burst out laughing. “No, no, no!” K exclaimed as she laughed. “Well, yes, she is. But as soon as she stopped wearing that ridiculous costume I recognized her for what she really was.”

“In Japan, they called me _kuro no tenshi_ _,_ ” Kasumi said, a chuckle in her voice as she caressed Riley’s hair. “It means ‘Black Angel.’”

“Long before she was a pop star she was a…different kind of star,” K added. “I’ve been a fan of her work for years. She started out like you, you know.” K leaned forward, pressing her weight down against Riley’s back and making her gasp. “A plaything.”

“But I got way better at giving than I did at receiving,” Tasumi continued. “In the movies I was in they sometimes liked to make the kids torture each other. I loved those parts, and before long they realized I was wasting my talents doing anything else. And finally I caught the eye of someone who thought I’d make a pretty good mainstream celebrity too. And the rest is history.” She giggled. “You’d be surprised how many pop stars get started like that.”

“As soon as I realized who she was, I knew I just had to share you with her.” K chuckled darkly. “Oh, we’re going to have _such_ fun.”

“And she really won’t remember _anything_?” Tasumi asked.

“Not a thing. But let’s sit down and talk.” She grabbed a fresh handful of Riley’s hair and stood, half-dragging the crawling, squealing girl back to the armchair. Tasumi took a seat on the sofa where Riley had once sat just minutes ago, when the world made sense. K reached beneath the chair’s cushion with her free hand and Riley’s heart sank anew as she recognized what K pulled out from hiding.

It was a dog collar, plain and made from sturdy black leather. A very long chain leash ran from it, and two pink, heart-shaped tags dangled from it as well. “RILEY” was printed on one of them, and “BITCH” was on the other.

“Mom,” Riley began in a shaky voice. She knew it was useless, but she had to try. “Please, no. Not in front…” She started to glance back at Tasumi, but still couldn’t stand to think of her best friend watching her, so she just dropped her gaze back to the floor. “Not like this.”

K just smirked and held out the collar. Riley closed her eyes and let out a tiny sigh of defeat. Without even looking to see what she was doing, she took the collar and fastened it around her own neck, concealing part of the massive hickey that her mother’s ministrations had already left her with. K leaned in, making sure it was fastened tightly. Once she was satisfied, she released her grip on her daughter’s red hair and wrapped the chain leash around her hand several times, a hold that Riley knew was all but unbreakable. “That’s much better,” K smiled and leaned back in the chair. “Are you hungry, Tasumi? There’s food in the kitchen.”

“No, I’m good. So how does this work again?”

“Nanoprobes in her brain. Cutting edge technology, still very much in development. In fact, part of the agreement for my using it is sending back the gathered data to headquarters every time.”

Tasumi looked surprised. “They know what you’re doing? I thought you were supposed to be the good guys!”

K chuckled throatily. “Espionage, my dear Tasumi, is far less about ‘good against evil’ than it is about ‘us against them.’ My superiors know all about my little hobbies. But I’m enough of an asset that it’s well worth it for them to hush everything up. Before this, it was more old-fashioned. You know, brainwashing, mind wipes…occasionally just a large enough payoff. I think the expense bothered them more than anything. But with Riley and the probes, it isn’t costing them a thing.

“So the probes can just totally erase her memory?”

“Oh yes…the brain is a computer, after all. The probes are a sort of cloud computer that I program from the computer in my own base. They intercept the information in her brain before it can be stored as memory and keep it recorded on themselves. It’s so much better than the old ways of doing things…those just blocked the memories off, and they always had a nasty tendency to pop back up eventually. Through dreams and the subconscious, if nothing else. This way, the memories are stored only on the probes, so when they’re not active it’s like she never had them at all. And this,” she held up the small remote device, “tells the probes to restore the memories that they’ve stored.

“There are limits of course. You have to set a start and stop point beforehand…in this case, twelve hours from just before I came down and let Riley see my little outfit. Hearing that, Riley whimpered softly, and K reached down to pat her head like a pet’s. “Yes dear…we have all night to play.” She looked back to Tasumi. “And it’s all or nothing,” she continued. “They take everything within that time period, and when you tell them to restore the memories they have stored, it has to be everything, all at once. Luckily, they have a large capacity…I’ve barely half filled it at this point.”

“So she’ll just have a blank spot in her memories?” Tasumi tilted her head. “You’d think she’d get suspicious.”

“You would, but the mind hates having blank spots. She’s very suggestible during those periods. All you have to do is tell her something that seems plausible, and her mind just sort of…fills in the gaps.” K laughed again. “Depending on how hard I’ve used the poor dear I’ve sometimes had to get rather creative, but her sugar habit has certainly provided some rich excuses in the past.”

“So what about _this_ time?” Tasumi stressed, looking at Riley hungrily. “You said I could do whatever I wanted to her.”

“Not to worry. She’ll be none the wiser once the 12 hours are up, and as long as you’re careful there shouldn’t be any tell-tale marks in visible places by the time the boys get back.”

“Stop it _stop it STOP IT!_ ” Riley shouted, her voice rising to a shriek as she held her hands over her ears. Hearing her mother and best friend talking about her like she wasn’t even there, and so cheerfully discussing such horrible things about her, was more than she could bear. As she desperately tried to block everything out she pressed her face to the floor, the carpet quickly growing damp from her tears.

Suddenly Riley felt her hair yanked up and she let out a small whine of pain. Tasumi was squatting in front of her, grinning down with an eager smile. “You’re right Riley. No more talking. Now we play. And the first thing I do with my toys is make sure they can lick cunt. Are you a good cunt licker, _slut_?” ‘Slut’ was a hard word for Tasumi to force out with her thick accent, coming out like  ‘srlut.’ And the emphasis she had to place on the word made it sound even harsher and dirtier to Riley’s ears.

When Riley didn’t answer right away Tasumi pulled harder, forcing Riley’s head up higher, and raised her other hand: * _SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*_

“Can. You. Lick. Cunt.” Tasumi said, frowning angrily as she bit off each word.

Riley’s cheek was burning and her eyes were so full of tears that Tasumi was just a blur. “Tasumi, _please,_ ” she begged. “You’re my friend!”

 _*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*_ Stars went off behind Riley’s eyes with the fresh assault. The heel of Tasumi’s hand caught solidly against Riley’s jaw with each blow, giving her strikes much more force than a normal slap.

“I can do it, I can do it!” Riley sobbed frantically. Without thinking she pushed out her arms to try and fend the shorter girl off. That was a mistake, and Riley knew it. A moment later she felt her mother grab her wrists and then there was the touch of cold steel and the metallic clicks as her arms were bound behind her with a pair of handcuffs.

“What can you do?” Tasumi demanded, giving her yet another slap. _*SMACK*_

“I can lick cunt!” Riley cried out. “Please stop!”

“Are you good at it?”

“Yes!”

“Do you _love_ doing it?”

“Yes!”

“Are you good for anything else?”

“Yes!” Riley’s eyes flew open as she realized she’d been tricked. “Wait, no, I mean…!”

_*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*_ _***SMACK*** _

The right side of Riley’s face felt burned and bruised. The repeated blows were actually starting to make the room go all swimmy, and she thought she might pass out if she had to take much more. “I just…I just…I’m sorry…” She panted, turning her head from side to side as it hung limply from the grip Tasumi had on her hair.

“What have we learned, _slut_?” Tasumi hissed gleefully. “You better say it right!”

Riley took a few deep, shuddering breaths, trying to steady herself. She licked her lips and spoke very softly and carefully. “I can lick cunt. I’m good at it, and I love doing it. And I’m not good for anything else.”

Tasumi released her grip, and Riley’s head fell to the carpet with an audible thump. The pained girl cried out and rolled onto her side, curling her legs up against her body. “Please,” she tried again, “please stop it Tasumi! _Please._ ”

“It’s nice to hear her beg again so early,” Agent K remarked idly from her vantage point, lounging across the armchair. “She’s given up trying that with me. Well,” she let out a short laugh, “I can always make her beg me to stop one particular game or another…but really thinking I might feel sorry for her and let her go, that’s what I miss.”

While K spoke, Tasumi stood and began taking her clothes off. She kicked her shoes off first, then shimmed her skirt down her hips, revealing the bright blue panties beneath. The vest and the shirt beneath went next, revealing a simple bra that matched the panties’ color. As Tasumi reached back to unhook it, she slid one socked foot under Riley’s chin, turning her red, tear-stained face upwards. “Check it out Riley,” she said with an evil smirk while sliding the bra down her arms. Her breasts were small and cone-shaped, with dark pink nipples that were standing out proudly to attention, the same size and shape as pencil erasers. “I’m shorter than you, I’m _Japanese_ and I still have bigger tits than you! Well, I have tits, period, so they’d have to be bigger, wouldn’t they?” Tasumi laughed, and Agent K chuckled softly too.

Tasumi ran one hand up her stomach and cupped one of the small mounds from underneath, flicking her nipple with her index finger. “Mmmm, you wouldn’t know, but this is _so_ nice. But you know, I was a little disappointed when your mother started telling me about you. One of my favorite fantasies about you was that you were actually a boy in disguise.” She snickered. “You’d actually be pretty for a boy, not this plain, flat freak that you really are.”

The barbs hit home, and Riley clenched her eyes shut again, curling up till her legs were nearly touching her forehead. “I _hate_ you! I hate _both_ of you!” She screamed, crying once again as she fought vainly against the cuffs trapping her arms.

Tasumi placed her foot against Riley’s cheek and pressed down until Riley squealed. “Shut up and take my panties off, _slut._ Your hands are tied, so I guess you’ll just have to use your teeth.”

“No!” Riley shouted, shaking her head in total refusal. “ _Fuck_ you. I don’t care anymore. You _can’t_ make me!”

Agent K laughed delightedly. “She’s fighting you Tasumi dear!”

Tasumi didn’t look nearly as amused as K sounded. With an angry snarl she grabbed Riley’s hair with both hands and pulled up until Riley screeched with pain and rose up to her knees. The Asian girl leaned in close and grated out through clenched teeth, “Take my panties off _now_ bitch, or I’ll…”

There was a sudden, scraping click from behind Riley. Tasumi probably wouldn’t have stopped her tirade, but at that sound Riley’s squeezed shut and watering eyes flew open and went as round as saucers. A hand made of ice closed around the redhead’s heart, and she went totally limp, ignoring the pain of the double-fisted grip the Asian girl had on her hair.

Confusion on her face, Tasumi released the other girl. Riley instantly went into a crouch and turned towards her mother. Agent K was still lounging in the armchair, but there was now a lit cigarette in her mouth, and the fancy steel lighter she had used to light it was still in her hand. Riley couldn’t stop herself from whimpering like a puppy as she shuffled over to the older woman on her knees. With her arms bound behind her back her frantic pace made her fall on her face twice, but she pushed herself forward regardless. She was absolutely desperate to get to her mother before she became unhappy.

K gave her daughter a small, secret smile and pushed one high-heeled foot out just an inch. Without hesitating Riley lowered her head and began lashing her tongue all over the smooth patent leather. _Have to make her happy, have to make her happy, have to make her happy…_ The panicked, frantic thought was on a continuous loop in Riley’s mind, forcing out everything else.

Tasumi was still standing with only her panties on and a curious expression on her face. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels... “What…?”

K smiled at the Asian girl, satisfaction written on her face. “When I first began playing with Riley, you wouldn’t imagine how hard she fought. I had to physically force her to do everything, and she tried to escape at every opportunity if she wasn’t tied down. That was fun for our first few sessions, but the novelty quickly wore off. But then we got a weekend alone, didn’t we Riley dear?” K’s aristocratic voice was soft and gentle, almost loving.

Riley stopped giving her mother’s foot a tongue bath, but didn’t dare to lift her head. “Yes, Mommy,” she said in a tiny, frightened voice.

“And what did we learn that weekend?”

“You can make me do anything you want, Mommy,” Riley whispered. She could feel herself shaking, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. In her mind’s eye she could still see the lighter in her mother’s hand, and the cigarette dangling from her lips, glowing, _burning…_

“You see, I don’t usually smoke,” K continued speaking to Tasumi. “But I will indulge myself any time I think Riley needs a little reminder. After all, we had such fun with Ms. Lighter and Mr. Cigarette back then, didn’t we Riley?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Riley whispered again. She forced herself not to sob, not to move at all, but tears kept dripping from her eyes to the slick, shiny surface of her mother’s shoes. “I loved it. I love everything you do to me.”

“Wow,” Tasumi said, obviously impressed. “Did you get any video of that? Some people would pay anything to see a girl get broken down this hard!”

“No, dear,” K chuckled. “It’s not a good idea for a spy to appear in a movie. Particularly not one that only those with deep criminal connections will ever see. You understand.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Too bad, though.” Tasumi and K shared another laugh.

“Riley dear, look at me.” Riley held her breath and looked up, blanching slightly as she saw her mother lean forward, the cigarette held between her fingers and a serious expression on her face. “Now Riley, Miss Tasumi wants you to do something for her. And I think you should do it, don’t you?”

“Yes Mommy!” Riley nodded. _Please don’t hurt me!_ Her mind cried out, but she was smart enough to hold herself back.

“Someone like Miss Tasumi has had her cunt licked many, many times. But I know you can give her the best she’s ever had. I know you can, Riley. And if you don’t…” K smiled, showing just a little bit of her teeth. “If you don’t, I shall be very, _very_ disappointed. Do I make myself clear?”

Riley dropped her head to her chest in defeat. “Yes, Mommy,” she whispered sadly.

“Now, crawl over to your friend, apologize for being so rude, and tell her what you want to do for her.” Riley nodded and began to turn, then paused as her mother spoke again. “And Riley? Smile.”

As she turned away from K, Riley allowed herself one tiny, imperceptible sigh of surrender. Each time this happened Riley’s memories always started out jumbled and confused but they always settled eventually, leading her to this point. The point where she was forced to accept that to K, and now Tasumi, she was just a toy, a _thing._ The point where she gave up, realizing that no matter how much pain and humiliation she would be forced to endure—and there would be plenty of that, she knew—the consequences for disobedience were…Riley suppressed a shudder.

She couldn’t escape, and she wouldn’t even remember, so why resist? That’s what the redhead tried to tell herself, but she could taste the lie in the thought. Deep down she knew that she should keep fighting, keep trying to find a way out, and that her surrender was just giving into her own weakness. And even under that was a truth that really made her cringe in revulsion, a tingle in her pussy and a flutter in her stomach that made her feel dirty all over.

So she carefully put a bright, cheerful smile on her face and shuffled on her knees back to Tasumi, hating her friend, her mother, but most of all herself with every step. Knowing that she’d break unless she took everything slowly she sat back on her heels, her knees spread slightly and her flat chest thrust out, putting herself on display just as K had taught her. “Hey Tasumi,” she said, forcing her voice into the friendly tone she usually used when speaking to her best friend, “I’m really sorry I was being so nasty before. I don’t what got into me. Pretty please, let me lick your pussy. I promise, I can make you feel _so_ good.”

Tasumi smiled back, and Riley actually felt a little spark of hope flare up in her heart. Maybe Tasumi hadn’t completely abandoned their friendship. And besides, so far the Asian girl had only hurt Riley for making her angry. If the redhead could just stay on her good side, things might not be so bad!

“Panties, you cunt,” Tasumi reminded her in a much softer voice. Riley nodded and forced herself to smile wider as she leaned in and gently took the waistband of Tasumi’s last bit of clothing between her teeth. Slowly, she slid her face down, keeping her eyes on Tasumi’s face for as long as she could, making sure that approving smile stayed on the Asian girl’s delicate features. Riley kept moving down lower and lower, until her face was pressing the garment into the floor. Tasumi didn’t move to step out of the panties, so Riley just stayed put.

“Good little _slut,_ ” Tasumi said gently, and Riley breathed a sigh of relief. “Now sit up, and tell me how beautiful my pussy is.”

Riley pulled herself up and looked at her friend’s sex. It really was beautiful, a plump, smooth little flower, its petals pink with arousal and just beginning to glisten with dewy moisture. The tiny button of Tasumi’s clit was peeking out almost shyly between them. “Your pussy is so wonderful, Tasumi,” Riley sighed, smiling at it lovingly. “It’s perfect, and beautiful, and I’d just give anything if you let me kiss it all over.”

“And you’ve always wanted to, haven’t you Riley?” Riley looked up at that, a little perplexed. Tasumi just smiled down at her, the expression turning sinister. “It’s okay Riley, I know you’ve always loved me. Isn’t that right? You’ve always been secretly, desperately in love with me.”

Riley swallowed, her smile faltering for just a second as she understood what Tasumi wanted from her. “Yes Tasumi,” she agreed. “I love you…I’ve always loved you.”

“Poor Riley,” Tasumi mocked gently. “It must be so hard, in love with your best friend, playing with yourself every night in bed and praying so hard that someday she might feel the same way.”

Tasumi _was_ a frequent visitor in Riley’s nightly fantasies, and that truth brought a little extra pink to the redhead cheeks. “Yes,” she agreed, suddenly feeling a wicked urge to further her humiliation. “But…but I knew you’d never want a pathetic girl like me!”

An expression of satisfaction increased the smile on Tasumi’s face as she stepped back out of her panties and back onto the sofa, her legs spread wide. “You _are_ pathetic,” she agreed. “But I love you too, Riley. I really do. And that’s why I’m going to let you worship my pussy with your mouth.”

“Oh thank you Tasumi!” Riley gushed with an enthusiasm that was only partially faked. “Thank you so much!” _I’ll do a really good job,_ Riley thought quickly, _and she’ll be happy, and Mom said she could play with me, so if I can just stick with her today, this really might not be so bad!_

Riley began to crawl forward again, but just a foot or so away from Tasumi, the leash at her collar brought her up short. That was puzzling…the chain lead was mostly symbolic, it’s length long enough to let her move around the entire room unhindered. But looking back, Riley saw that her mother was leaning forward in the chair, pulling the leash short with a delighted smile.

“If you want that lovely little cunt so badly, Riley dear,” the platinum-haired beauty cooed, clearly savoring each word, “you’re going to have to fight for it.”

Riley forced back her bright smile and nodded. “Yes Mommy!” This was a game she understood. K loved to see Riley inflict pain on herself. So the redhead leaned into the collar, letting the leather dig into her neck as she tried to force herself forward. Her airway closed off as she put all her strength into reaching Tasumi, who just smiled down at her serenely.

Fighting desperately for air, but even more desperately to reach her goal, Riley felt tears leaking down her cheeks again as her mother ever so slowly let her press forward. She couldn’t let up for an instant, she knew. If she stopped to give her burning lungs a reprieve, K would just pull back and she’d have to start over again. And that would just make it harder, make it more likely that the skinny redhead would pass out. And passing out would be failure, and as far as K was concerned, failing _was_ disobeying.

So inch by little inch, Riley pulled her way between Tasumi’s legs. She didn’t pause for an instant, even when little spots began to appear before her eyes. She kept smiling, too, the expression now a desperate frozen grin. Tasumi was looking down at her friend’s painful, tearstained face and licking her lips, her fingers just lightly brushing her own pussy.

She was so close, so close! Riley opened her mouth and extended her tongue, and just as the very tip as about to brush the velvety-smooth flesh, K relented and Riley collapsed forward, gulping down mouthfuls of air.

Tasumi actually gave her a few moments to catch her breath before pulling Riley’s head up gently, but insistently. “Lick me,” she ordered softly. And Riley obeyed, beginning by bathing Tasumi’s vulva with long, soft strokes of her tongue, lapping up every drop of the juices that had begun to flow. The Japanese girl’s breath grew ragged and she started running her fingers through Riley’s mussed red hair. At that signal, Riley’s probing tongue became more aggressive, the tip sliding in between Tasumi’s labia and into her hot, moist cleft.

Tasumi brought her knees in, sliding her ankles up and down Riley’s hips and moaning slightly. Riley felt her own body responding to treatment that was far, far gentler than she was used to, and she actually began to enjoy her experience for a change. Her tongue tip slipped into Tasumi’s twitching love canal just for a moment before sweeping up to brush just below her friend’s clit.

“Oh!” Tasumi gasped, her hands grabbing the side of Riley’s head. “Oh, good, good little _slut._ ” Tasting more of Tasumi’s juices flowing onto her tongue, Riley opened her mouth wider, engulfing her friend’s mound entirely. She began alternating, licking her tongue up and down the other girl’s sex one moment, and tracing its tip in a fast, gentle circle around Tasumi’s clitty the next.

Soon Tasumi was moaning loudly, her hands curling into fists in Riley’s hair. Her hips rolled up against Riley’s mouth with every lick, and Riley adjusted her pace to meet her friend’s movements. “Eat my pussy, eat it like you love it,” Tasumi gasped. Her knees squeezed Riley’s sides and her hands left Riley’s hair, coming up to squeeze her breasts as she threw her head back. Staring up at the ceiling, the Asian girl bucked and writhed against Riley’s practiced tongue as she came hard, squealing with pleasure as Riley’s tongue lightly danced across her buzzing clit.

As the aftershocks continued to make Tasumi’s body squirm and twitch, her slender frame began to relax against the sofa. Riley knew better than to back off without permission, and kept her face where it was, gently nuzzling the other girl’s creaming pussy and lapping up her friends nectar. But when she felt Tasumi’s hands on her head again, pulling her upward, she went along without resistance. Soon she was laying against Tasumi as the sweet faced Japanese girl kissed and licked all over her face, cleaning her own juices off of Riley’s cheeks. “Mmmm, yes Riley. You _are_ good at licking cunt,” she murmured in a satisfied voice.

“Thank you, Tasumi,” Riley replied submissively. Tasumi cuddled her closer, and Riley snuggled her face into Tasumi’s shoulder. _So far, so good,_ she thought.

“Are you ready to hurt for me?” Tasumi asked in a loving whisper, stroking Riley’s hair.

Riley froze. “I…wh-what do you mean?” She tried to keep her voice soft and steady, hoping desperately that Tasumi’s accent was causing a misunderstanding.

“Don’t you love me, Riley?” Tasumi asked in a slightly stronger voice, but still one that was very gentle, almost pleading.

“Of course I do!” Riley replied earnestly. Tasumi didn’t stop her as she rose back up onto her knees, staring into Tasumi’s face. There was nothing but a dreamy smile on her friend’s doll-like features. “I love you _so_ much Tasumi. With all my heart!” _Please, please no…_!

Without changing expression, Tasumi lifted a hand to stroke against Riley’s cheek, a soft caress that almost made Riley cringe away. “I love you too, Riley. And now I want to see my beloved little _slut_ in pain. Don’t you want to hurt for me? I want to see you _hurt._ ”

“I…I…” K suddenly chuckled from behind her, and Riley quickly bit her lip down on the protest she was about to make. She quickly forced her lips into a shaky smile, but she couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. “Of course Tasumi,” she said in a quavering voice. “Please…let me hurt for you.”

Tasumi smiled and nodded, still running her hand over Riley’s cheek, chin and lips. “First we need to take this off,” she said, dropping her hand down to the neckline of Riley’s undershirt.

“Here you are dear,” came the reply in K’s crisp accent, and suddenly Riley felt her mother standing behind her. Riley began to shake as the blonde spy loomed over her, but she just handed a pair of scissors to Tasumi and returned to her chair. Riley let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding, and squeaked slightly as she felt the cold steel of the scissors against her skin. One cut through each shoulder strap and another long one right down the front and now Riley was completely nude as she knelt before Tasumi.

“My goodness, Riley!” Tasumi said in a pitying voice. “You really just have no tits at all, do you?” She ran her hand over the redhead’s utterly flat chest. “I mean, flat is one thing but this…this really is just pathetic!”

The words stung, but even if Riley had dared to reply, what would she say? It was true. She was one of the tallest girls in class, but that was all puberty had graced her with. She had no more of a chest than she had had when she was eight. Less, maybe. At least when she was eight there was baby fat. Now she really was as flat as any boy.

“Well, don’t worry,” Tasumi said, patting Riley’s nonexistent tit. “With a little decoration we can even make _your_ flat little chest worth looking at!” As Riley wondered what _that_ could mean, Tasumi rose and rifled through her discarded clothes. “Here they are!” There was a soft, musical tinkling, and Riley turned to see what her friend was holding.

The redhead bit her lip as she saw the two gleaming little silver bells, each attached to a wicked-looking alligator clip. “Lie down,” Tasumi commanded, snapping the rounded steel clamps at Riley with a threatening grin.

Trying to prepare herself, Riley closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she lay back on the floor. She had to wriggle around a little to arrange her cuffed wrists behind her in a more or less comfortable fashion, and she was glad she did when Tasumi sat on her stomach a moment later. The Asian girl’s slick, hot pussy was rubbing against Riley’s belly, and despite her growing dread the redhead still felt her own sex moistening in response to the sensation.

Tasumi smiled down at her prone friend, and Riley, knowing her mother was watching her every move and gesture, returned the expression as best she could. Then Tasumi’s fingers were brushing over Riley’s small, pink nipples, bringing the tiny nubs of flesh to full attention. Once they were fully erect, Tasumi lifted the bells and let the metal clips sink into Riley’s flesh.

But then they popped off. Tasumi frowned slightly and tried again, this time using one hand to pinch the flesh up around the nipple as she let the clip snap shut. Again, after just a few seconds, the little toy popped free, falling to the floor next to Riley. The tip of Tasumi’s tongue appeared, lightly running over her upper lip as she picked the clip up and opened it as wide as she could, pressing as much of Riley’s skin into it as possible, before letting it close again. It took a few seconds longer this time, but sure enough Riley’s flesh pulled free, this time with a painful pinch at the end that made the redhead wince.

Over and over again Tasumi tried to get the nipple clips to get a firm hold on Riley’s boyish chest, but to no avail. And even though the continued pinching and pulling became more and more painful with each attempt, Riley was careful to keep smiling. Even when tears started to leak down the side of her face and the skin of her non-existent breasts began to turn dark red, she kept smiling. She kept smiling because with each failure Tasumi looked angrier and angrier, and she didn’t dare do anything else to provoke the Asian girl.

Finally, Tasumi threw both clips to the floor and snapped out something that was probably very rude in Japanese. With a snarling expression she dug her fingernails into the abused flesh around both Riley’s nipples and twisted them painfully. She leaned in, her eyes blazing with fury as she brought her face so close to Riley’s they were almost touching. Riley couldn’t stop herself from squirming, but she managed to keep the corners of her mouth up, even as the torment made her whimper. “You stupid, ugly, flat, pathetic _worthless little_ _ **cunt**_!” Tasumi hissed venomously, cruelly grinding her nails in even deeper before releasing her grip and standing up, turning away in disgust.

Riley didn’t even dare to breathe. Calling attention to herself in even the smallest way would just bring her more pain, she was sure of it. Her chest was throbbing, and she could only hope that whatever Tasumi might decide to do to her next would concentrate on a different part of her body.

To Riley’s relief, when Tasumi came back she just snatched the clips from the ground and took them over to K. Her relief was short-lived, though, when she tilted her head back and saw the Asian girl whispering in her mother’s ear and the sudden, eager smile that appeared on K’s face.

“Oh, but Tasumi, we really shouldn’t!” K protested insincerely. “I mean, we couldn’t do something so…so _permanent_!”

 _Permanent?_ Riley’s stomach knotted up in fear. Tasumi threw a smirk in Riley’s direction and whispered in K’s ear again.

“Hmm…I suppose that _is_ true. I do have one story I’ve been saving up, and this _is_ rather a special occasion. Why not?” Riley’s mother asked, her tone soft and thoughtful. “Yes, why not indeed!” She exclaimed, her voice growing louder and more excited. She slapped her hands against the arms of the chair as she rose to her feet. “Riley, stand up and get in the kitchen, there’s a good girl.” K looked at Tasumi. “I can get her ready for you. I’m assuming you know what you’re doing?”

Tasumi nodded, giggling eagerly. “Oh, you bet. Get her strapped in nice and tight, and I’ll be there in a second.” She went to the door and started rifling through the backpack she had dropped when she had first come in.

“Why Tasumi my dear,” K said, her voice rich with amusement, “I’d almost think you had planned to do this all along!” Tasumi just chuckled in reply, and K turned towards her daughter.

Riley had just risen shakily to her feet, a task made extremely difficult thanks to her hands cuffed behind her back. K put a gentle arm around her slender shoulders, and Riley leaned against her mother for support as she was guided into the kitchen. Humming softly, her mother removed everything from the kitchen table before unlocking one of Riley’s wrists, leaving the cuffs dangling from the other. “Go ahead and sit on the table, dear,” K directed as she opened one of the many secret compartments she had scattered throughout the kitchen.

The redhead did as she was told. She clasped her hands together in her naked lap, the cool air of the kitchen providing some small relief to her throbbing, bruised chest. Fear of what was coming actually drove Riley to risk a question. “Mommy,” she said in a quavering half-whisper, “what are you going to do to me?”

K turned, revealing the three other sets of cuffs she had taken from the compartment. One was another normal pair, but the other two were a special kind that had been used on Riley before, with extra-long chains that could be adjusted, link by link, to any desired length. “I’m going to strap you down to the table, of course,” the blonde woman said with a slightly teasing smile. “Now lie down please.”

With a soft sigh, Riley complied. Stretching her arms out straight over her head. K used the standard handcuffs on her daughter’s wrists, keeping one end around the wrist and the other around one of the table legs. The adjustable cuffs went on her ankles and the legs on the other end of the rectangular table. K carefully and meticulously shortened the chains until Riley could feel the tension of her stretched body, leaving her completely immobile.

“There we are,” K said with a soft, satisfied sigh. She ran her hand over Riley’s body, clearly enjoying the sensation of the young girl’s skin. “Now for the time being this is all I’m doing to you,” K murmured, leaning in to give her daughter a soft kiss on the cheek. “Tasumi, however, might have some other plans.”

As if on cue, Tasumi stepped into the room. “Oh, you bet I do, _slut_ ,” the lovely Asian girl had a vicious smile on her face, and was holding a small white plastic case in her hands. “I want bells on those little non-tits you have,” she said matter-of-factly as she set the case down between Riley’s ankles and opened it. “And if I can’t clip them right onto you, I guess I’ll just have to hang them off of _these_.”

Reaching into the box, she pulled out a pair of little golden hoops that looked almost like earrings. Riley’s eyes widened, and she stopped breathing completely for a moment. Then a curious thing happened. Suddenly, she was completely calm. It was like someone had flipped a switch in her mind. _It’s okay,_ she thought. _This won’t happen. This can’t happen. They won’t do this to me._

“Tasumi,” she said out loud, “why don’t you just try the clips again? I’m sure you can get them to stick if you just work on it a little more.”

Tasumi ignored her completely as she continued to take items from her little white box. There was a package of small gauze pads and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a little sealed plastic envelope with a pair of long, wicked looking needles inside.

“Those don’t look like piercing needles,” K observed.

“They’re not,” Tasumi replied. Her tone was calm, even her accent had softened. “I’ve got those in here too, the hollow kind, but the rings are only going to be in for a few hours, and we want her to heal up fast after that anyway. So I’m just gonna use the solid ones.”

“Mom, Tasumi, it’s okay, you don’t need to do this,” Riley said patiently. “I mean really, just the clips will work. It’s fine, really.” She twisted against her bonds a little bit, but she was still perfectly clear-headed. “I’m sorry I’m so flat, but I’m sure we can find a way to make them work.” _Any second now,_ she thought, _any second now and they’ll realize they can’t do this and put it all away._

But instead of doing as the slender redhead was positive they would, Tasumi took the bottle of rubbing alcohol and wet one of the gauze pads before carefully running it over each of Riley’s nipples several times. Riley gasped as the wet, cold gauze touched her skin, her tiny nipples quickly standing stiff and straight.

Riley started to shake. “Tasumi, cut it out,” she said sharply. Normally, her training would have prevented her from using a tone like that, but circumstances were a little different at the moment. This was going too far, and Riley had to call attention to the fact that they just could _not_ do this to her!

“I think I need to eat her little pussy while you do this, Tasumi,” K said as she pulled a chair close to the table. The tall spy knelt on the seat of the chair and leaned forward giving Riley’s labia a soft little kiss. “I need to feel her twitch. I need to feel her squeeze my tongue when the pain starts.”

Hearing the rich note of expectant pleasure in her mother aristocratic tone, Riley felt her momentary repression start to crack. The sheer, animalistic panic she'd been struggling to repress came bubbling to the surface. “Wait, wait, wait! Seriously, you don’t need to do this, Tasumi!” She babbled, desperately trying to stall for time. “You just want me to put the bells on! We can think of something else! Maybe you just need a bigger clip! I’m sure Mom has bigger ones…right Mom?” K ignored the question, continuing her gentle, exploratory mouthing of her daughter’s sex.

The redhead started straining against her bonds, making the wooden table creak slightly. “ _You don’t have to do this_!” she shouted, tears starting to run down her face.

Tasumi smiled gently and caressed Riley across her freckled cheek. Riley looked up at her friend with a desperate expression “You…you don’t have to do this…” she whimpered.

“Poor Riley,” Tasumi murmured. “My poor, pitiful little Riley.” The cadence of her accent made her sound like she was talking to an infant. “You’re not good enough for me Riley, you understand? You’re too plain and pathetic. If you had tits, you might be worth _something_ , but no. I’m sorry I got so angry before…you _are_ a flat, worthless, pathetic little cunt, but it isn’t your fault. And I really do love you, Riley. So if you’re not good enough for me, I have to make you good enough.” Her hand slid off Riley’s cheek, down her neck and across her chest to gently squeeze the redhead’s erect nipple between thumb and forefinger. “A pretty gold ring, right through here, with a little silver bell hanging off it. A pair of those, and all this wasted space will finally be worth looking at. Don’t you want that, Riley?”

Riley’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Panic was warring with the pure self-loathing that Tasumi’s words had instilled in her. Her mother had started to lick her pussy in earnest now, and the slow, insistent strokes of the older woman’s tongue sent pleasure flashing through Riley’s body that confused her even more. “Tasumi…” Riley whispered, shaky with tears, “please stop hurting me…”

“Oh Riley,” Tasumi chuckled lovingly as she applied more rubbing alcohol to the nipple she had just touched, “I haven’t even started yet.” She picked up the packet with the needles and opened it, withdrawing one and bathing it in the antiseptic as well.

Riley felt herself break into a cold, terrified sweat. Desperately, she looked down between her legs, where her mother’s platinum blonde hair was rolling in a very slight circular motion as she devoured her daughter’s pussy. “Mommy,” she pleaded, frantically, “Mommy _please_ , _please_ don’t let her do this!” K just glanced up, her dark eyes meeting her little girl’s. She chuckled deep in her throat, the sound vibrating against Riley’s quim, and then turned her head down again to return to her oral ministrations.

Riley started to hyperventilate, her breath rattling in her chest. She fought desperately against the cuffs that held her stretched against the table, but even if she had been in a position to use her strength effectively, the piece of furniture was far too solid. Before she knew what was happening, Tasumi was placing a hand now clad in a white latex glove against her chest, pressing her down. The Japanese girl’s other hand, similarly gloved, held one of the long, glittering needles firmly between thumb and forefinger. Tasumi shifted her hand to one of Riley’s non-existent breasts, pushing the flesh around her nipple upwards to meet the needle that was approaching it inexorably.

The redhead’s mind went blank with panic. She bucked, she strained, she twisted desperately, but the cuffs held her stretched too tight, and what feeble struggles she _could_ make, Tasumi’s hand on her chest completely nullified. K was plunging her tongue in and out of Riley’s cunt, but absolute terror wiped out any sense of pleasure the young teen might have derived from it. All the while, the needle was drawing closer and closer to Riley’s flesh. Tasumi’s face had no expression except a slight frown of concentration, with no indication she cared about Riley’s desperate fear in the slightest.

Then the needle was going in, right under the little, erect nub of flesh. Searing pain lanced through Riley’s chest. Her mouth dropped open and she stopped breathing completely, staring in wide-eyed shock as the needle passed through her skin and came out the other side. A thin stream of blood welled up and started trickling down Riley’s chest. With the guide hole made, Tasumi wasted no time. One quick wipe of alcohol-soaked gauze, and she was plunging the slightly larger needle on one of the golden rings through the abused flesh. A strangled, choking sound managed to force itself from Riley’s throat, and her entire body was rigid and taut. Faintly, she was aware of the way her muscles were squeezing K’s tongue tightly, and she knew that her mother must have loved the sensation.

Tasumi picked up the other sterile needle and moved her hands to repeat the process on Riley’s other nipple. As soon as she felt Tasumi’s fingers tighten around her flesh the dam burst, and she let out a piercing shriek that made both Tasumi and K jump slightly. _“NO!”_ she screamed at the top of her lungs. _“STOP!_ _ **STOP!**_ _NO_ _NO_ _PLEASE_ _PLEASE_ _ **PLEASE!**_ _NONONONOOOOOOO!_ _”_ The other needle stabbed into her, and she kept screaming, but now without words. She slammed her head into the table over and over as the torturing pain ripped through her, screaming and squealing all the while.

Once both rings were in place, the torment didn’t lessen at all. In fact, if anything, the throbbing ache just added to the intense, stabbing agony of the needles. K stopped licking her and moved away to watch, and Riley barely noticed. She was only vaguely aware of Tasumi clipping the little silver bells to her new adornments and then of the little tinkling sound that filled the air as she shook and sobbed.

Without warning Riley felt a weight pressing down on her stomach, forcing her to exhale. She looked up through her tear-filled eyes to see Tasumi sitting on her abdomen. There was a satisfied, evil smile on her flawless Asian features as she looked down at the redhead’s face. Tasumi spread her legs a little wider, and for the first time Riley was aware of how hot the other girl’s pussy felt pressed against her belly. The Asian girl reached down and started to finger herself. “Now Riley,” Tasumi sighed, “ _hurt_. Hurt for me.”

Riley let out a keening wail of misery. The unbearable pain she still felt would have been bad enough, but now, looking up at the lust and satisfaction on her former best friend’s face, she knew that this was the only reason she was feeling such anguish. She threw her head back as a new wave of helpless sobbing wracked her body, every move sending more pain lancing through her tortured chest. The tiny bells filled the air with their silvery music, adding a bizarre accompaniment to Riley’s song of torment.

“Oh yes,” Tasumi panted, lifting her ass off of Riley slightly as she rolled her hips up against the two fingers she was plunging in and out of her tight cunt. “Just like that, Riley. Hurt for me, you beautiful little bitch. Tell me you love me!”

Unable to put up even that much resistance, Riley just started crying out, “I love you, I love you,” sobbing brokenly all the while.

“Yes you do,” Tasumi gasped, pumping her fingers faster and faster. “You cunt! You bitch! You…nasty…little… _srrrlllllut_ _!_ ” With a guttural growl, Tasumi came hard, bucking her hips against her fingers and forcing Riley’s breath out in little hiccups as she pounded her ass against the other girl’s stomach. She withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, moaning languidly. With her other hand she gently kneaded her own small breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingertips as she enjoyed the afterglow.

Wrung out and exhausted, Riley just cried weakly beneath the other girl. “No more,” she whimpered. “Please, please…”

“Mmmm…” Tasumi leaned forward and gently kissed Riley’s cheek, making the redhead flinch back. “You hurt so _good_ , Riley. So, so good.” The Asian girl leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face, fondling herself as she continued to bask in the orgasmic euphoria atop her crying little toy.

“Oh dear Riley, you don’t seem very happy,” K drawled, smiling mockingly down at her daughter from where she stood just off to the side, watching. Riley closed her eyes tighter and turned her head away. “And I thought you’d appreciate a little play date like this. Maybe I should have brought Sierra over instead.”

Riley felt her stomach drop, but as exhausted and wrung out as she was, all she could do was groan, “Mommy, please…!” She hunched her shoulders up a little in a vain attempt to hide. _Don’t tell her, don’t tell her that!_

“Sierra McCool?” Tasumi asked incredulously, sitting up straight on Riley’s stomach with her hands in her lap. “That horrible cunt?”

“Oh yes,” K said, clearly savoring every word. “Riley has quite a little crush on Miss Sierra. Well, I’m not sure _crush_ is the right word. She actually imagines Sierra doing, well,” K waved her hand to indicate Riley’s bound and tortured form, “all of this to her. And it seems like to more of an insufferable bitch Sierra is, the more intense little Riley’s fantasies are.”

“How do you know?” Tasumi asked curiously.

“Surveillance of course. I keep everyone in this house, and Riley in particular, under constant watch. Each time this sick little slut plays with herself, I know. And when she’s fantasizing about Sierra she tends to be very, hm, _expressive._ It’s almost like watching a one-girl play. I’ll show you some of the footage later. Of course, all this is to be expected.”

Riley ground her teeth together and twisted against her bonds. Her body was still on fire with pain, and now her mother and her best friend were ruthlessly exposing her deepest, darkest secrets like she wasn’t even there. She desperately wished she could vanish, or at least curl up into a ball and make herself as small as possible, but she was denied even that. A tiny whimper escaped her throat.

“Riley’s body, her hormones, her senses, they all know to link sex with pain and humiliation, even if she doesn’t consciously remember why,” K was continuing. “Not surprising at all that she’d get a little lezzie fixation on her bully, no matter how hard she tries to fight it. And you _do_ try so hard, don’t you dear?” K said, her voice dripping with false sympathy as she patted Riley’s disheveled hair, making the redhead cringe back as much as she was able.

Riley felt some of the weight leave her stomach as Tasumi leaned over again to kiss and nuzzle her neck. Riley jerked back momentarily, but her training took over and she stopped resisting. Despite herself, the tender touch felt _so_ good after all the pain. “Oh Riley…” Tasumi whispered, wonder in her voice. “I never knew. This is too, too, too perfect.” The Japanese girl licked all the way up Riley’s slender neck. “Don’t worry Riley. Soon, you won’t need to fight anymore. Soon you’ll be mine.”

“Wh…what?” Riley looked up at her mother askance.

K was standing there, her arms crossed under her breasts with a peculiarly wistful smile on her face as she looked at the two of them. “I made Miss Tasumi an offer, Riley,” she explained, “and it seems she’s accepted. So. You belong to Tasumi now.”

Tasumi suddenly pressed her lips to Riley’s and forced her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Riley was too surprised to fight back, and after a moment she began returning the deep kiss reflexively. Tasumi broke the kiss, a wicked grin on her face. “All mine,” she confirmed with a nod. “I wasn’t too excited when I thought I’d only get to play with you like this. But now that I know…oh Riley, Riley…you’re going to _love_ me.” She slid off Riley’s body onto the surface of the table, cuddling up to her side.

“I already love you?” Riley said uncertainly, making the statement a question. She didn’t understand what Tasumi was saying and besides, she was still trying to understand what had just happened. Her eyes tilted up to her mother’s face again. “Mommy? You…you don’t want me anymore?” Riley hated herself for it, but she couldn’t deny that this relationship K had forced on her, horrible, twisted and painful as it was, was the most intimate relationship she’d ever had. And the thought that K could just give her away…it _hurt._

K smiled a little and brushed her daughter’s red, tear-stained cheek. “Oh, I may take you out to play once in a while, dear. But let’s be honest…you’re just too old for me anymore. If you weren’t my daughter and, well, so _pathetically_ underdeveloped I’d have lost interest in you long ago.

Unable to stop herself, Riley leaned her head into K’s caress, looking up at her pleadingly. “Mommy…” she said in a soft, quavering voice.

The older woman looked a bit surprised at Riley’s reaction, but she quickly smiled and leaned down, giving her daughter a long, lingering kiss. “My little orphan girl,” she sighed into the redhead’s mouth. “Do you feel like I’m abandoning you? Does it feel like you’re in the orphanage again, crying into your pillow at night because nobody wants you?”

Riley didn’t, couldn’t, say anything, but the way her face started to crumple was answer enough.

K chuckled cruelly as she continued to nuzzle at her daughter’s face. “My sweet little pet…being abandoned is the one and only thing you never have to fear. No, you’re far, far too much fun to _use_.” She licked some of the tears from Riley’s cheek. “So not to worry, Riley dear. I’m putting you in very good hands.”

Somehow, that did make Riley feel better. Her stomach had twisted like a knife when she thought K was just throwing her away, but hearing that actually made her relax. Suddenly she realized something…something she didn’t really want to admit. This, all this, the torture, the humiliation, it all still meant that she was _wanted._ And as pathetic as it made her feel, she knew she’d rather keep suffering than lose that. She knew she’d do _anything_ rather than lost that.

K broke the kiss and stepped back. Suddenly, Riley felt one of the ‘good hands’ her mother had mentioned slide between her legs. “That’s right, my sweet little _slut_ ,” Tasumi whispered as she rubbed the tips of her fingers in a slow circle over Riley’s dewy mound. “Oh, you’re so wet already! I guess your Mom’s right…you do just love all of this, don’t you?”

Riley bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight a losing battle against her body’s treacherous desires.

“It’s your turn to come now, Riley,” Tasumi cooed into her ear. “I’m going to make you come all over my fingers while I tell you what I’m going to do to you.”

Tasumi slid her index finger right between Riley’s glistening labia, making Riley jerk and gasp as she felt it stroking over her clit. “I can’t play with your memory like your Mommy can,” the Japanese girl said, her tone low and nearly hypnotic. “But I meant it when I said you’d love me. I can’t imagine how alone you must feel most of the time, Riley. Not knowing why you have such sick, perverse desires. Thinking there’s nobody who could possibly understand.”

Riley groaned deep in her throat, and Tasumi licked all along the edge of Riley’s ear. Her finger began probing at the entrance to her friends twitching pussy. “I’m going to be the one who understands, Riley. Slowly, so slowly, I’m going to let you know that I’m the one. I’m the one who can give you what you need. And you do need it, don’t you?”

Her fingers froze, and Riley felt like a bitch in heat as she thrust her hips up against them in a vain attempt at relief. “Tasumi,” she rasped raggedly, “please!”

“Shhh…just listen.” Riley tried to hold herself still, but she couldn’t help but squirm as her friend kept whispering to her. “Tomorrow it starts. Bit by bit, I’m going to let you know that I love you. At first you won’t believe it, but eventually you’ll realize it’s the truth. And you’ll realize you feel the same way. Maybe you’ll get your courage up and confess to me first, or maybe I’ll get bored and do it myself. But in just a few weeks, you and I will be secret girlfriends.”

Riley closed her eyes and shook her head. “No,” she whined, “I don’t…when I don’t remember, I don’t like you like that.”

Tasumi just laughed. “Riley, you are a _SLUT_. You like _everyone_ like that. Just me being willing to fuck you will be enough to make you fall in love.”

Unable to do anything else, Riley just squirmed her pussy against Tasumi’s unwilling fingers. It was true. It was _true._ She hated it, but her mother had turned her into this…this…slut. Tasumi was right.

“And you’ll be so happy at first,” Tasumi was continuing. “You’ll feel so wonderful, and you’ll think that all your nasty, dirty fantasies were just because of how frustrated you were. Oh, you’ll feel like something is missing sometimes, but mostly you’ll just be so wonderfully, wonderfully happy.

Then Tasumi licked her lips, and her tone dropped. “But then I’ll start to change things. A little dirty talking…maybe some cute little tie-up games and playful spanking. That will be enough to wake up the dirty little cunt you really are. I’ll keep playing the baby games until _you_ ask me to treat you rougher. And I will. I’ll start treating you worse and worse, even when we’re not fucking. And you’ll _love_ it.” The Asian girl ran her tongue over Riley’s red, tear-stained cheek. “You’ll need it to be more, and worse, and harder. You’ll cry, and you’ll scream…but every single time, you’ll crawl back to me for more. And I’m going to make you crawl, Riley. And beg. And humiliate yourself. And you’ll do it for me, won’t you? My perfect, beautiful, twisted little _slut._ ”

Riley was crying, hot, silent tears that just poured down the sides of her face. She was crying because she knew Tasumi was right. Her best friend was going to take this filthy creature that she had become in her nightmares, and turn her loose. She was crying because Riley finally realized her life was over. She didn’t have any control. She was what her mother had made her, and she was destined to become exactly what Tasumi wanted. Her dreams, her plans… they were dead.

But mostly (and oh, she _hated_ that this was the truth) she was crying because her pussy was tingling so hard that it was agony. If she couldn’t come soon, she’d go crazy. So she opened her teary eyes and stared into Tasumi’s perfect, almond-shaped, completely evil eyes and pleaded once again. “Tasumi, please finish me off, I’ll do anything!”

“Tell me what you need first.”

“I need to come!” she gasped, already knowing what it wasn’t what Tasumi needed to hear.

Tasumi giggled. “I can see that, _slut._ But what else do you need? I bet you couldn’t come so easy if it wasn’t for _this!_ ” With a hiss, Tasumi placed her free hand under Riley’s flat chest and shook the tight flesh there, making the little silver bells ring. The pain made Riley squeal, but it also pushed her closer to the terrible, wonderful release she could feel boiling up in her cunt.

“I need to _hurt_!” Riley moaned, beginning to cry again. After so many tears already, her sobs were weak, torn things that shook her body limply.

“But why, Riley?” Tasumi demanded sharply. She lifted her hand up and before Riley could brace herself, brought it down onto the redhead's pussy with a stinging slap! Riley’s whole body spasmed, and she arched her back off the table, ignoring the pain in her chest as she offered her sex up for another blow. It hurt, but it felt _good_ …no… _hurting_ felt good!

“Because I’m stupid and pathetic and disgusting and awful!” Riley cried out, her hips pumping in the air. “Because I deserve it!”

“You’re so close, Riley!” Tasumi urged her on. “Just say it…tell me what you know I want to hear!”

And suddenly Riley _did_ know what her friend wanted to hear. She sucked in a huge breath and let it out in a desperate scream, “ _I HATE MYSELF!_ ” She pulled on her bonds with the last of her fading strength, twisting and tossing in a fit of pure self-loathing. “ _I hate myself, hate myself HATE myself!_ ”

Tasumi quickly slapped Riley’s cunt three more times and right after the third plunged two fingers into her tight, greedy canal right down to the hilt. Riley’s whole body went rigid. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth dropped open as a harsh, tortured sound that was something between a sob and a moan escaped her throat. Like everything else, the climax Tasumi had forced on her was painful as well as pleasurable. It was a burning, boiling sensation that swept everything else away, leaving every muscle straining in the grip of agonizing ecstasy.

The Asian girl twisted her fingers and Riley let out a keening whine as the sensation flashed through her over-taxed nerves. As Riley began to come down from the pinnacle Tasumi had pushed her to, she found she was whispering with every panting exhalation. “Hate myself…hate myself…hate myself…”

“Shhh…” Tasumi was there, cuddling up to her once again. She placed her finger, the finger that was glistening with Riley’s juices, against Riley’s own lips to quiet her. Without even thinking, Riley lapped her salty-sweet girlcum from her new owner’s finger. Tasumi nuzzled Riley’s neck, and Riley limply rolled her head to the side, giving her better access.

Tasumi gently stroked her hand over Riley’s stomach, murmuring comfortingly, “I know you do, I know. But that’s why I love you Riley. You’re what I’ve always wanted. You’ll always hate yourself, more and more everyday. I’ll make sure of that. But you’ll love me. You’ll _need_ me. I’ll be the only one who understands, the only one who can make it feel right. I’ll be the most important thing in the world to you.” At those words, Riley felt fresh tears trickling down the sides of her face, but she was too exhausted to really cry.

With a soft, loving kiss to the forehead, Tasumi slid off the table. “We’ll take your new rings out soon, Riley. But don’t worry. Someday soon, you’ll be on your knees begging me to give them to you again. I promise.”

Wordlessly, Riley watched as K leaned over and kissed Tasumi’s neck. “Watching you work has been a delight,” K said in a husky tone. “But it’s just made me so tense! Do you suppose we could go upstairs and ‘relax’ for a while? I think Riley needs a little rest anyway.”

Tasumi squeezed K’s large breasts through the lacy bra and grinned. “Oh, that sounds like fun!”

K scooped the small Japanese girl into her arms and they left the kitchen, already kissing and fondling one another. Riley suddenly wanted to call after them, didn’t want to be left all alone. But before she could even begin to find the strength, she finally lost consciousness and fell into blessed oblivion.

\------------------------------------------------------

Riley cracked her eyes open, the memories of a terrible, terrible dream fading away. She was in her bed, and for some reason she found that confusing, as if she hadn’t expected to be there. “Ouch!” she cried out, as she suddenly realized she hurt pretty much all over.

“Are you okay?” Riley turned her head at the familiar voice to see Tasumi sitting by the bed, a concerned expression on her face.

“I’m not sure,” Riley replied uncertainly, wincing as she explored which parts hurt and which didn’t. “I’m sore everywhere for some reason.”

Tasumi blinked in surprise. “You don’t remember? I’d better get your mom.” Without another word of explanation Tasumi left, leaving Riley more confused than before.

Then her mother swept into the room, with Tasumi following after. “Riley dear, do you really remember nothing about last night?”

Riley’s head still sort of felt like it was packed in cotton. “Not…really,” she admitted after a moment.

K made a _tsk_ sound and came to the bed, holding a small flashlight in her hand. Riley flinched back as K started shining the bright light into her eyes, but K took her by the chin and held her in place. “I told that doctor I was afraid you had a concussion,” K was muttering, an angry expression on her face.

“Is she alright?” Tasumi asked, still looking worried.

“Well, her pupils are dilating,” K said with a small sigh. “I don’t know…how do you feel, dear?”

“What happened?” Riley asked, a little cross. “Just tell me already!”

K chuckled and ran her hand through her daughter’s hair. “I’m sorry Riley. Well, you found the box of chocolate-covered cherries I had stashed in the refrigerator and helped yourself to the whole box. Do you remember that?”

 _Chocolate-covered cherries…_ Yes, she did remember chocolate-covered cherries, now that her mom mentioned them. “I think so…” she replied.

“Well, the predictable happened…” K said with a long-suffering sigh, and Tasumi started laughing.

“You went _nuts_ Riley,” the Asian girl said gleefully. “I’ll tell you all about it later. It was _fun_! Well, at least until…”

“You fell down the stairs Riley,” K finished Tasumi’s sentence. “Tumbled all the way down and managed to really slam your chest against the railing before you hit the bottom. Then you fell over the side and hit your head. We took you to the hospital, but other than being banged up and bruised, you seemed alright. Does any of this ring a bell?”

“Sort of…I think.” Riley frowned, trying to concentrate. She _did_ sort of start to remember things as they were described to her. And she definitely remembered hurting her chest. That at least would explain why it felt so sore and tight in particular.

“Hmm…well, I’m going to make you some breakfast. Make certain you tell Tasumi if anything’s wrong. She’s been watching over you all night.”

“She…has?” Riley asked as her mom left the room, turning her gaze to her friend. Tasumi blushed a little.

“I was worried about you,” Tasumi said softly. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Riley.” She leaned over and reached her hand over the sheets to catch Riley’s. Surprised at the sudden gesture, Riley just let her.

“Thanks Tasumi,” Riley finally said, a little awkwardly, trying to ignore the persistent flutter in her stomach. She felt herself blushing and quickly lowered her head.

And so she missed the intent way Tasumi was studying her face, and the satisfied smile that appeared a moment later.

“Mine,” the Japanese girl whispered, too softly for Riley to hear. She squeezed Riley’s hand softly, and unable to help herself, Riley squeezed back.

THE BEGINNING...


End file.
